The New Future
by Youkai Kurama
Summary: I'm not gunna say much. The title says it all.


Dragon's note: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I wish I did. That would be awesome. Any characters you read about and have never heard about before are mine. Thank you for your time.  
  
** Fits of laugher from behind. **  
  
Dragon's note: Hiei, Kurama, shut-up before I throw you both over the edge.  
  
** Laugher immediately stops **  
  
Dragon's note: That's better. Now please enjoy my really bad Fic. ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************** ********************  
  
Like a swirling mass of angry water. Like the god Takhisis when she was angry. Like a deep black hole that had no end and never closed. That was how I felt when my father and friends died. I was left in the care of my friend Trunks' mother. My mother left me when I was five and found out that they were coming. I will tell you that later. My mother, a cowardly Saiyan with no courage married my father. My father, a great and powerful Namek married her. I am part Saiyan and part Namek. My mother's name was Fasha and my father, Piccolo. I am Nile Spear. Here is my story.  
  
A bright blue day dawned through my shades. The sunlight flashed across my face as I slowly awoke. I smelled something wonderful cooking in the kitchen. Trunks was still asleep in the bed next to mine.  
  
"Nile!! Trunks!! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!!" Trunks' mom Bulma called from the kitchen. Capsule Corporation was nearly destroyed so the rooms were pretty close.  
  
I groaned and rolled out of bed. As usual my hair was messed and my shorts were crumpled. I had to stifle a huge yawn so as to let Trunks wake up without my big mouth.  
  
"Good morning Medusa." Trunks said sitting up. His hair was nearly perfect. Every morning when I woke up, he greeted me by calling me Medusa. That's how bad it looked.  
  
"Aw shut-up." I answered. My usual response. "Bulma said it was time for breakfast anyways." I had to stifle another loud yawn so I didn't shatter the windows ** That's how loud they usually get. ** ^_^  
  
"You guys! It's going to get cold if you don't hurry up!" came Bulma's yell again.  
  
"Coming, coming!" Trunks yelled back looking at the alarm clock. It was 7:30. Everything would change in nearly two hours. How were we to know though?  
  
We walked into the kitchen rubbing our eyes and yawing.  
  
"Well good morning." Bulma said looking at the both of us.  
  
I greeted her back by burping. "Very pleasant Nile. That's what we need to here right before breakfast!" Bulma answered me in her sarcastic tone.  
  
"Bite me." I muttered.  
  
"Looks great mom!" Trunks said as Bulma laid out the food. "Can we eat yet? I'm starving!"  
  
"Yeah. Just leave me a little. I'll need it. After breakfast I want to go work on the time machine I told you about."  
  
"Oh." We answered in unison.  
  
We finished the meal in silence. Bulma went off to her lab where she was building or laying out plans for the time machine. She wouldn't let us down there and I don't blame her with as much trouble as we land ourselves in.  
  
Back in our room, I was reading and Trunks had the radio on listening to music.  
  
"We interrupt this scheduled program for a special announcement. Britnell City is currently under attack! As we speak the west side of the city is being evacuated. The east part of the city has already been destroyed."  
  
Trunks and I looked up at the same time. Bulma was already out in the living room listening to the announcement.  
  
"Britnell City isn't that far from Bridgetown." Trunks observed. "You with me Nile?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. "Always."  
  
"No! You two are going nowhere! I'm not going to lose my only kids to those -"  
  
Trunks and I were already out the door. His sword was strapped across his shoulder while I carried nothing.  
  
** Flash back **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rain was pouring down as Piccolo fell.  
  
"Dad!!!" I screamed. My screamed echoed through the empty building where he lay. "Dad!" I cried again kneeling next to him and turning him over.  
  
"Nile." He whispered putting his hand on my cheek. Tears threatened to come but I held them back. I didn't want my dad to see me like that. "Nile." He whispered again. "Listen closely. I will be gone in a few minutes, but, I want you to do me one last favor." Eagerly like a little kid waiting for candy I nodded.  
  
"Good. Now listen carefully. 'All that that glows orange and seven stars answers all but to the call of one will the dragon appear. Anackma.' Remember that now. For it may just save your life one of these days. I'll miss you Nile." He said before kissing my cheek and closing his eyes. He sighed heavily once then lay still.  
  
"Dad." I whispered. I kissed his cheek then stood up. 'Dad. I swear your death will not be in vain. I will kill those monsters with Trunks' help. I love you.' ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
** End flash back **  
  
"There." Trunks said spying the smoldering wreckage of Britnell City. Blasts were coming from the far end of the city where everything seemed still.  
  
We picked up speed and flew above until they spotted the two responsible. They were responsible for so many lives. So many have died at their hands it was enough to make one go mad.  
  
"Not this again." Groaned one of the Androids. The blonde. She was so sarcastic you just wanted to slice her head off and bury it in the desert.  
  
Slowly, Trunks and I descended from above and landed on the ground. Wind swirled around us as silence settled. 


End file.
